themkfanonrealmfandomcom-20200213-history
Draco the Dragon
Draco the Dragon '''is an biggest playable character on Brutal Fists series. Inspiration As a matter of fact, this character was inspired off of Balrog from Street Fighter. I mean, both of them are disgraced boxers who got kicked out of the circuit for their brutality, and now they want money... wait, isn't there another boxer who was shunned from the boxing circuit? Oh that's right, there's also T.J. Combo from Killer Instinct, but he was kicked out for cheating since he had bionically enhanced arms. Storyline Brutal Fists Drake Benton, known as "Draco the Dragon" was the biggest champion in the boxing circuit. Draco repeatedly punches his opponent, though cannot stop until referee said stop, but he is disqualifled for life. ' Bunch of tabloid magezines with covers relating to the incident, from Draco's mugshot to a still of Draco with text saying, "American Boxing Psycho!". Bios * '''Brutal Fists '- "Drake Benton, known by his stage name "Draco the Dragon", was a famous boxer in the world of professional boxing. However, he was shunned from the circuit forever after he brutally killed his opponent with his bare hands. Made worse given that he has always relied on more agessive tactics that would indanger anyone's life. Now he seeks to get his own wealth and dignity back." Gameplay As boxer, Draco the Dragon is very similar to Balrog (from Street Fighter). He been agressive to killed opponent, form the powerful attacking, cause Draco is showing his strength, he brutality is getting unleashed and beign a few blow. Movelist Special Moves * Punch-Out: Draco punchs his opponent in the face three times. * Flaming Upper: Draco's glove engulfs in flames and he uppercuts his opponent. * Charge Punch: He charges towards his opponent with a big punch. * Pound To The Ground: He pounds his fists to the ground, making a shockwave that trips his opponent. * Fire Wave: He swings his arm upward, making a fiery wave that hurdles at his opponent. Secret Technique * Dead by my boxing: '''Draco repeatedly punches his opponent until his opponent's head began to burst open. Finishing Moves Death Finishes * '''Head Crusher: Draco uses two of his fists and he crushes his opponent's head with them. * Glove Dragon: When Draco charges his boxing fist, his hand turns into a dragon head. He jabs at the air, making fire stream from his dragon head hand, burning up the opponent into a crisp. Sequences Battle Intro Draco stand up, cracks his neck and says, "You think you can handle the dragon himself?!?" He holds his boxing fists up and is ready to fight. Victory Pose Draco walks towards the camera and says, "Hey, what are you looking at? This ain't no peep show, bitch!" He punches the camera face down and yells, "GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY FACE!!!" Arcade Draco the Dragon/Arcade Trivia * To match up with his ringname "Draco the Dragon", I included a golden apple in his ending as a reference to the Greek dragon and constellation he is named after. Category:Genisu characters Category:Brutal Fists characters Category:BF playable characters